


Pushups

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Gilgamesh claimed to like Kirei's body. It would be nice if he'd let him maintain it without constant interruptions.





	Pushups

It was time for Kirei's daily workout. He was trying to do pushups, but the King of Heroes stood- or rather, lied- in his way. He was directly under Kirei, taking a kiss each time Kirei lowered himself.

It was obstructive enough before Gilgamesh held onto Kirei's head for a longer kiss, and Kirei sighed irritably through his nose. He broke his stance, letting his knees touch the floor and his forearms frame Gilgamesh's head. The only way he could get Gilgamesh to leave him alone for a bit would be to sate him.

So he impatiently unbuttoned Gilgamesh's shirt and slipped a hand in his pants, earning a surprised but _very_  pleased moan. He wrapped his arms around Kirei's neck and moved with him as Kirei stroked him to hardness.

"So eager... have you been pent up?" Gilgamesh murmured right beside his ear, nibbling at it and leaving it with a kiss.

Kirei didn't answer and kissed him instead, melding their mouths together, practically devouring him. Gilgamesh loved it.

"How long- mm," he tried, but Kirei wasn't in the mood to talk. With one more kiss, he moved down to Gilgamesh's neck, taking his Adam's apple into his mouth and feeling it move as Gilgamesh swallowed.

Kirei saw the glow of a gate out of the corner of his eye and knew Gilgamesh wouldn't be satisfied unless they went all the way. He grabbed the lubricant from Gilgamesh and took his pants off for him. Gilgamesh didn't move to take his shirt the rest of the way off, leaving him in just sleeves with a makeshift blanket under him.

Kirei didn't take his time or relent in fingering him; the quicker he got off, the better. But Gilgamesh squirmed a little and grabbed Kirei's arm, giving a half hearted attempt to pull his fingers out of him. Kirei ignored him and moved down to take Gilgamesh's cock into his mouth. Both of Gilgamesh's hands quickly relocated to Kirei's head.

"Nn, Kirei- it's- it's so good," he moaned, fingers curling in Kirei's hair, "I need more..."

Gilgamesh kept whining both for more and for Kirei to stop so that could happen, but Kirei kept at it.

"Ugh... you think to disob--" Gilgamesh was cut off by a squeak of his own. "Kireiii... I want you to fuck me... I won't- ah- I won't let you stop until you do."

That convinced him. Kirei pulled off of Gilgamesh quickly enough to confuse him, but Gilgamesh was smiling up at him soon enough.

"Finally. Disobedient dog..."

Gilgamesh gripped Kirei's sleeve as he was pushed into, bottom lip disappearing into his mouth as he gently bit down on it. Kirei kissed him again and Gilgamesh held him closer with a hand fisted in his shirt this time.

Kirei was still impatient and his pace reflected that. He had his hands in Gilgamesh's hair now, holding his head to the ground as he fucked him. Gilgamesh seemed nothing but pleased about it.

Kirei kept their mouths together, swallowing Gilgamesh's shameless noises. Instead of breaking away to tell Kirei to touch him, Gilgamesh moved his own hand down to stroke himself. His other arm was hooked under Kirei's, fingers gripping the fabric covering his shoulder from behind.

Gilgamesh came with a long moan into Kirei's mouth. Kirei didn't have to look down to know there were now sticky white stains on his black undershirt. He pulled away and removed his hands from Gilgamesh's hair, framing his head with his forearms again as he sated himself. Gilgamesh's walls were welcoming as always, seemingly reluctant to let him go, squeezing him even more as he sped up. Finally, Kirei stilled, adding a thicker fluid to the already slippery hole he was sheathed in.

Gilgamesh seemed refreshed, laying there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Kirei pulled out and wiped himself off, tucking himself away and pulling his soiled shirt off.

"Now will you let me exercise?" he asked, resting a hand on Gilgamesh's raised knee while he was still sitting there.

"Oh, is that was this was about? I'll be sure to interrupt you more often then."

The only word in Kirei's head at that was "mistake."

"So be it. I won't bother you anymore for now," Gilgamesh said, turning over onto his side.

Kirei moved a little ways away from Gilgamesh before continuing his pushups. Hopefully, he'd get past 10 this time before Gilgamesh interrupted him again.


End file.
